wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Events
__NOEDITSECTION__ of Wikiality.com's pages await the wisdom of your gut. Be a hero and fill a tube today! Stephen will thank you for it. ---- Please click here for a list of our corporate sponsors, Praise Jesus! ---- Things To Do Do you live in a "Canton"? If you live in a town named "Canton"? If so, Wikiality.com invites you to help {Stephen] better know your Canton! Simply create a The YouTube video and post the link on this page. If your video is truthy enogh, we'll post it on Wikiality.com's main page! Get videoing Heroes! Get Your Word On The Front Page If you hear a word in the news you can create a page documenting the truthiness for all time and it could be featured on Wikiality.com's front page! Simply create the page, and post the name here and it if it has enough balls, it could be featured right next to the picture of Stephen! If you have any questions, go over to Wikiality.com's dictionary page for some helpful hints or post your question here and one of Wikiality.com's admins will be along with an answer. God Bless America! What Does Stephen Really Smell Like? A recent guest accused Dr. Colbert of smelling of bologna. Obviously, she still had Kennedy ions in her olfactory glands. Please correct this egregious error by going to this page and post your sense of Stephen's essence! Name Something For Your Favorite Republican! Elizabeth Dole started a great idea for all Americans to continue! Lizzy suggested that an AIDS bill be named after that North Carolina Senator known for his position on AIDS, Jesse Helms. Please join her in this valiant effort, here Where In The World Is Karl Rove? Liberals are running around like crazy trying to find him! LOL! Post your guesses here! John McCain's Favorite Internets! The War Hero and protector of American freedoms visits the internets everyday! Please visit this special tube Wikiality.com has set aside to show you how 1337 The Maverick really is! Climate Change Vote! Uncle Sam wants You to vote on this climate change poll. Vote early, and vote often! Exercise your freedom today! Scientific Papers — Contributions Welcome! The Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group invites all budding truthitician-scientists to submit scientific papers to add to our growing body of knowledge! We welcome scientific papers on all subjects related to truthiness, justicity, and the American Way. If you have a scientific paper which you would like to contribute, feel free to add your paper to the WSGRSG's list of papers! Stephen Says Wikiality.com is please to bring you another new game-like-activity. And this is one the whole family can play. It's both fun and edumacational. So what are you waiting for?! Check out the Stephen Says tube now. And feel free to expand it by adding new Colbertesque activities! Eerie Wikialities! Back in the 1970's Americans were more in-tune with their guts than they are now. This may have to do with all the UFOs and Bigfoot sightings. Relive that grande era of suspicion and superstition with Wikiality.com's newest Game-like activity: Stacy And Laci Peterson: The Eerie Wikialities You might just see the world in a different way...or not... ...but maybe you will... What IS With The Europeans And Their Polar Bear Cubs? Another polar bear cub has been adopted by mankind and will need to be named. Please visit this page to post your suggestions. What Is Steve Kagen Hiding? We still hate you, Steve Kagen! We're not going to stop until you visit Dr. Colbert for your nailing! Wikiality.com is asking all Americans to blackmail Mr. Kagen into appearing on The Colbert Report. If you have any embarrassing information on Representative Kagen or have done something shameful in your life and want to blame Mr. Kagen for it, please post them here, so that we can straighten all this out. You don't want to be a coward all your life do you, Kagen? Greenscreen witchcraftery In case any of you still haven't seen this yet, NoFactZone has posted that Bonnie R. - the winner of the first green screen challenge, has apparently made a second video featuring the Greatest Living American.--GlennBecksATool (talk) 01:56, 26 September 2007 (UTC) dYe0s_wAzqo New Citizenship Test The New York Times asks, "What Does 'American' Mean?" Well, New York Times, if you were really American you wouldn't have to ask! Wikiality.com is starting a new page to help un-Americans like the New York Times and your gardener, housekeeper or nanny understand the new citizenship test. Please visit our Citizenship Test page and see how your knowledge of America measures up against everyone else. (Please note: Wikiality.com grades on a scale.) Help Stephen Better Know Your District Citizens! With The Colbert Report dark due to labor unions hating America, Stephen won't be on until they are given the chance to research waterboarding! Until then, you can help Stephen meet his goal of "better knowing" all 435 434 of America's districts, while he is on this forced sabbatical! You're either with Stephen, or you're with the labor unions, Rahm Emanuel and Nancy Pelosi. Click here to find out how you can help Stephen better know your district!